User talk:K8lkgg
The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 20,500. 2nd talk! first one FIRST MESSAGE YAY! This is such a special event for me... Russian OneTalk Page 05:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Eh EH, I would, but IDK how to. Russian OneTalk Page 20:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) YOU GOT AN AWARD!!! AWARD GET! You K8lkgg (Kleg) have won a super sometimes hard to get Party Award! Sadlly I could not make it to your party due to France D: But here is the award anyway! I do not play CP, I do play Pokemon, I'm Fourteen, which sister are you talking about? Sky Solar - -' Well, I'm not answering the virginity part for their sake, no offense. Sky Solar ???? What was that? Why did you give me a warning when you are not an admin? Its gone now but why. I am doing my job as a user. -Fawful Fury! RE: Yes... --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 20:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: I said not to say YOUR WRONG! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 19:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) "K8lkgg has OVER 9000!!!! Stamps." I see you're a Dragon Ball Z aficionado... --[[User:Will k|''Will k]] [[User talk:Will k|'Talk to me!]] 06:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 22:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ? why did u get rid of wut i edited? : / but y the blue bed theres nothing else there so might as well add something Why do you keep removing my music note pin trivia? Why do you keep deleting the stuff I put on is true? from, dancing penguin editor, Glitch on CP Once I went on CP and brought up your player card, and it looked like this. Weird huh? He WAS blocked forever. Hey dude, the guy was blocked forever so do not erase all content on the page. Logo Here's your logo. Sorry if you don't like it. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''GGD]] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 22:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Team for Party Thanks for signing up. You will be on the Blue Team for the party. Remember that now. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 23:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: The reason why you cannot access IRC is because webchat.freenode.net is down. If it is down, you can try accessing another web client, or use other clients such as CGI:IRC or ChatZilla (an add-on for Mozilla Firefox). --LordMaster96 Talk 05:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Remember, the party is in a about 3 hours! Make sure you'll be there! Remember, Klondike, Boiler Room! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 15:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Party The party is in a few minuites! Come on Klondike, Boiler Room for a before-party! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 17:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) lol lol i love the userbox about your stamps that says OVER 9000! because somtimes i watch youtube poop and thats a sound affect.(plz dont block me cas i said poop) hey ill miss ya when you go on vacation :). Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 01:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Quick.........HOW?! I saw your message. so how do you move them to a sub category. Please reply. [[User:Selena 82822|'Selena 82822']] hey thanks for fixing my userpage! -weegeescarves